


Amorous Seas

by iblametheghost



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, CW: alcohol, CW: scars, Café, Conservationist!Arthur, DIANA WOULD DEF HAVE TATTOOS DONT TELL ME OTHERWISE, F/F, F/M, Lawyer!Mera, Modern AU, Navy!Orm, Other tags to be added, Parent Issues, Politician!Black Manta, Security/Archivist/Political Connection!Diana, Self Confidence Issues, Senator!Black Manta, So here we are, THERE GONNA BE A SLEEPOVER (altho forced but whatevs), Tattoos, Vague Comic Ref's to Mera's Fam?, apparently ive got like a legit plot goin?, boat party, body reclaiming, but i saw orm had a military bckgrnd somewhere, cassie and donna are her sisters dont @ me, conservation vs. corporation au?, criminal politicians, criminals, i dont hate vets i swear, idek, it just fit so wel, politicians can be EVVVVVIIIILLLLLL, this was gonna be mermaid au but like nah there's environmental trouble now lol wtf am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: Diana falls for a beautiful woman...That's basically it so far.  More will happen though.  Guaranteed.





	1. Rose Tinted Lights

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i love this pairing, so this won't be the end don't worry

Lights danced across the water, waves rippling under the colors.  The ship moved slowly through the ocean, opposite the fast-paced energy of the party happening on board.  Above the calm of the water, bodies moved in time to the riveting beat, laughter and shouts echoing against the vast expanse of the sea.  It was in the throng of bodies that Diana found herself, gathered amongst her friends, all swaying on the boat’s make-shift dance floor.  Sneaking away from her group, she made her way to the bar, asking, “Could I get another strawberry daiquiri, please?” 

Leaning against the bar she waited, eyes scanning the crowd in front of her.  Within the mass of dancers, a flit of red caught her eye.  The color moved in a mesmerizing pattern; her attention would have stayed on the hair had it not been for seeing the woman attached to the bright locks.  Across the crowd, the red-haired woman’s eyes locked on hers, a smirk creeping across the siren’s face.  Diana barely heard the bartender tell her that her drink was ready, blindly grabbing for it so as not to have to lose sight of the mystery woman, who had begun to make her way towards her. 

“Hey, darling,” she said, in a voice that sounded as tantalizing as her body. 

For once in her life, Diana found herself speechless.

Forcing her brain to reconnect with her mouth, she blurted out, “You’re beautiful.”  Diana paused, a blush spreading across her face as she looked to the side.  Eyes darting back up to the woman in front of her, she continued, “I mean, hi.”

“Thanks for the compliment, love.  You here with anyone?”

Nursing her drink, Diana shook her head.  The woman’s eyes glinted in the dark, something dark and beautiful within them. 

“You poor thing, so no one would mind if I stole you away for the night?”  Her tone had fallen, hunger barely contained within it. 

Diana shook her head again before saying, “N-No, I only came with some of my friends.  I’m plenty sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Wonderful,” the woman purred in response.  “I’m Mera.  And you?”

“Diana.” 

Mera leaned in towards Diana, framing her body against the bar.  “How about this, Diana.  I happen to know somewhere more private we can go if you’re so inclined?”

“Sounds amazing,” Diana whispered, voice unwavering, even against the flush crawling up her neck. 

“Then follow me, darling.”  Mera spun around, a hand catching Diana’s in her own.  The two moved through the crowd heading towards the front of the boat, never letting go of each other’s hand.  Slinking into a darkened hallway, Mera moved towards a door and pushed it open.  Inside was a nautical themed suite, a window providing a view of the darkened skyline outside. 

“How…?” Diana trailed off, letting the question sit in the stillness of the room. 

Mera simply shrugged in answer, only using words after a look from Diana.  “I know the man throwing this party, he would not mind one bit if we used this room for some…fun of our own.”

A giggle flew out of Diana’s mouth before she could stop it, the sound furthering the blush on her cheeks.  “We should put it to good use then.”

Humming, Mera leaned into Diana’s space, arms bracketing the brunette’s.  “Let’s get started then.”

In the sky fireworks echoed off the water, and Diana gasped as Mera dove in, lips clashing against lips. 

Mera’s kiss was like a tidal wave, and all Diana could do was let herself be pulled under. 


	2. Hi, I’m ____.  You May Know Me From Things Like _____.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mera and diana get to know each other, + Arthur and plot? 0_0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been a while, my apologies it was heccctttiiicccc

Diana came to slowly, eyes blinking against the array of bright colors that flooded through the window.  She pushed herself up slowly, the silken navy sheets falling across her body in a mesmerizing feeling. Looking around, she noticed a piece of paper that had replaced Mera’s red mane from the night before.  Silver marker graced the blue paper, the handwriting small and sharp. 

 

_ When you wake, feel free to join me for breakfast (at the bar) xxx _

 

Standing up from the bed, Diana looked for her clothes from last night, finding them in a small pile next to the door of the room.  Noticing that her lacy red panties were missing from the pile, she smirked and decided to go commando. Moving over to the mirror she checked her appearance, fixing her jean shorts and righting her red white-starred crop-top.  Although what really concerned her was the state of her hair: it was the true epitome of sex hair, volume-ized from Mera’s hands and frizzed from the salty air. Reaching into her small circular purse, she pulled out a strip of red fabric, using it to tie up her hair and make the style seem almost purposeful.  Before leaving, she bent down to throw on her red heeled boots and then left the room. 

 

Diana meandered through the halls, taking in all the small details that she had missed the night before.  The small photograph tacked onto the wall among old sea maps, the ropes that trailed across the ceiling holding dangling lights, the chipped-paint on the panels of the wall; she took in it all, but most importantly, Diana focused on the door at the end.  Through the window she could see other ships, and as she got closer, she could see a pier. Once she understood what she was seeing, she realized the ship had at some point in the night come to shore and docked. 

 

Moving towards the back of the ship, Diana began to hear laughter as she got closer to the bar area.  Confused, she slowly peered around the corner only to be surprised when she saw two people sitting at the bar, eating bites of eggs and fruits.  She recognized one, but the male she couldn’t place. Before she could continue her trail of thought, Mera saw her and waved her over to the pair.  Slowly, she walked over to the duo, and sat on the bar stool that Mera had pulled to her side. 

 

“How did you sleep, darling?”  Mera’s voice was light, blending in with the morning’s feel.  

 

“Well, thank you,” Diana answered, not looking from the unknown stranger in front of her.  

 

Mera must have noticed her clipped tone, because right after she gasped before saying, “Right! This is Arthur, he is my best friend, my ex, and the owner of this ship.  Arthur this is Diana.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Diana.  Mera has talked my ear off about you all morning.”  Arthur smirked after he finished, while Mera only sighed in resignation at his tactics.  

 

“I might have mentioned how happy I was to have met you last night,” she said, her tone betraying the look of disinterest on her face.  

 

Diana leaned into Mera, the red-head wrapping an arm around the other.  “So Arthur, I guess I owe you a thanks for throwing the party.” A small smile graced her face as Mera fed her a piece of melon.  

 

Arthur nodded, finishing his bite of food before speaking.  My company, Atlantis Conservation, just finished cleaning an island from waste that’s washed ashore over the years.  Mera here, thought it would be a good idea to not only celebrate, but to invite some of the local folk too.”

 

Before Diana could question how they knew each other, Mera answered.  “We do not work together. I am a lawyer by trade. My mother’s firm wanted me to take down Arthur’s non-profit due to some long-standing rivalry.  Unfortunately for them, we quite liked each other. We had a brief relationship before realizing that we both liked each other better as friends than as romantic partners.  Now I help Atlantis Conservation however I can.” 

 

“That’s so amazing, Mera.  I understand how...difficult dealing with family can be.  My mother’s groomed me to take over for her as long as she’s had me.  She never wanted me to experience another line of work out of fear that I’d find  something more...myself. What she didn’t know is that I can do more than one thing.  I deal with her security company half of the week, and the other half I work as one of the museum curators for the Smithsonian.  The job has gained me a lot of allies with connections, especially in helping matters of conservation, preservation, and restoration.”

 

“Diana, wow.  I mean, I knew you were impressive but that, that is truly astounding.”  Mera’s gaze locked with Diana’s, truth shining in her eyes. 

 

“Well aren’t we an impressive bunch,” Arthur laughed, breaking the moment between the two women.  “A conservationist, a fury-driven lawyer on the environment’s side, and a tough as hell security person who’s also smart as hell.”

 

Laughter spread across the small group, intermingling with the sounds of the marina and the people on the pier nearby.  The three warmed in the sun as time passed, only realizing how late in the day it had gotten when one of their phones beeped a news alert.  

 

Checking the alert, Mera swore under her breath.  “My mother has my sister filing another suit against you, Arthur.  Apparently, she is claiming that you are not actually the owner of Atlantis Conservation.”

 

“Wait, what?  Is your sister crazy, Mera?  I’ve filed all the right paperwork, completed the necessary steps, and taken the proper precautions.  This is just a stalling tactic on our next project, I bet.” He turned to Diana to further explain. “We’re going to be challenging government officials to get funding to clean up local wildlife areas.  We’re even hoping that they can get their constituents involved in the project.”

 

A look of confusion crossed Diana’s face.  “So why would your mother and sister be filing a suit?”

 

Mera stepped in to answer her question, knowing she could explain it to Diana better than Arthur.  “They know that they cannot charge us with harassment or threatening of any kind, as our challenge is just that.  It is a challenge and they can deny it or accept it, though either way, people will know about the issue and the challenge.  Since they cannot go after us that way, they are apparently trying to simply derail us.” She looked back over at Arthur. “We will fight this, Arthur, do not worry.  They might not care who they cross in their wake, but we have the majority of the general populous on our side.”

 

A quiet fell over the group as they all considered what had been said.  Diana was the first to speak up again. “Mera, can you find out who they’re saying is the rightful controller of Atlantis Conservation?  I can use my mother’s connections, as well as mine, and try to find some dirt on them. Anything to prove the suit’s false really.”

 

Arthur’s look of gratitude was so pure and genuine that Diana knew she could not only trust them, but also stand with her newfound friends.  “Thank you, Diana. I know we’ve just met, but I’m truly glad we have. Plus, I’ve never once seen Mera nervous, and the whole time before you came out she was worried you wouldn’t want anything to do with her after last night.”  While Arthur laughed, Mera blushed, a soft pink tinting her cheeks. “She kept raving about how there was something about you that she just couldn’t resist. It was really adorable.” 

 

Diana leaned over to Mera, and whispered, “If it helps, you had me enraptured the moment I saw you.  Getting to know  _ you _ last night, and not just your body, how could I ever leave someone so amazing in the clutch?”

 

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the three sat and ate, all the while planning their next move.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @iblametheghost on twitter and check my spotify playlist for WonderMera: https://open.spotify.com/user/dangeroussmile/playlist/0eSa6RJDb6lh15mgXSkr8T?si=NpwMXHugQTWLdgHyRpcRBA


	3. Calls and Conundrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana takes some time to reach out to a connection and think about possible options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been awhile dont worry i hate me too lol

The days flew after the boat party flew by for Diana in a haze of business, between catching up on work and filling her friends in on the night’s event.  Her best friend, Steve, had been extremely happy to hear that she had met someone and hit it off. Once she had gotten everything squared away from her vacation, she began to turn her focus to helping Mera and Arthur.  She spent some time researching the basics behind the feud, gathering all the relevant information. 

 

By the time she had finished her search it was dark out and she had reached one conclusion.  If she really wanted to find any sort of dirt on Mera’s mother and sister, then she was going to have to ask for help from one of her mother’s most trusted contacts: Bruce Wayne.  She was just lucky that he had a soft spot reserved for her and the various quests she chose to pursue. Deciding it was best to not leave a trail, she called Bruce, the line only ringing once before he answered.

 

“Diana, it’s been a while.  How are you?”

 

“Hi Bruce, I’m doing well.  You?” She kept her tone clipped, knowing the man wasn’t a fan of superfluous speech.   

 

 “We’ve all been good.  It might interest you to know that Dick has been inspired by you; he’s in the process of becoming a detective in Blüdhaven.”

 

“Don’t pin that all on me Wayne, you’ve always been careful to show him the light and the darkness of the world, especially in how to fight that darkness.”

 

There was a huffed laugh on the other end of the line.  “Very true, Diana. So what have you really called me about?”

 

Diana shook her head at Bruce’s antics.  “I’ve recently met the head of Atlantis Conservation.  Him and his ex are battling stall-tactic lawsuits. I’m hoping to help them, maybe find some information to use against the lawyers filing the claims.  Apparently, there’s this long-standing feud between their families, and his ex’s side isn’t willing to let go.”

 

“Figures you’re the one to fall into the fight.  Let me guess, you and his ex are together?”

 

She sighed, mindlessly twisting the metal cuff bracelet around her wrist.  “Well we haven’t put labels to it yet or anything, but there was a connection and we have stayed in contact.”  

 

“Well, from what you’ve told me, to fight her family she must be strong.  And you have  _ always _ had a weakness for the strong-willed.”

 

“I can’t deny that, Bruce.”  Diana softly laughed, knowing that for all his shortness, Bruce probably had a smile on his face.  “So, will you help me find something usable against them? I’m guessing they’ve got an in with some politicians.  This seems to be their most strong-armed attempt at stopping Atlantis Conservation, whose next project is a bold-faced challenge of government officials.”

 

A hum came from Bruce’s side, faintly accompanied by the clicking of keys.  “From what you’ve told me and what I know, my guess is you’re right. It takes a lot of backing to have as much sway as the Xebel firm has.  I also know that they’re ones who usually represent people who have some sort of power, be it resources or connections.” There was a garble coming from his end before Bruce spoke again.  “I’m sorry, Diana. Something’s come up that needs my immediate attention. Once it’s taken care of, I’ll get started on your issue, see what I can find. Might even pull Dick in to see if he knows anything from the police side.  It was good talking with you. When I have something, I’ll let you know. Goodbye, Diana.”

 

“Bye, Bruce.  And thank you, seriously.”  Before she could even pull the phone away to end the call, the other end of the line clicked off.  

 

She stood up and stretched, muscles tense from her work and the research.  Diana headed to the bathroom, deciding that a warm shower would do her good and give her some time to think over everything that had happened.  Making her way over, she stripped, clothes haphazardly thrown onto the floor behind her. A task for her when she was less tense. Diana turned the water on, not quite burning, but warm enough that there would be steam filling the bathroom in no time.  Turning to get a towel from the cupboard, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and paused. It wasn’t often that she spent time purposefully looking at her body, her nakedness being a driver of self-consciousness for her, no matter how confident she felt in clothes.  

 

Scars littered her torso and thighs, a reminder of the vicious training her mother had forced her to endure at such a young age, back when she was clumsy and ungraceful in her movements.  She appreciated the training, after all it had made her fierce in every aspect of life; she just wished that her mother had given her the chance for a normal childhood, instead of her grooming her for the family business right away.  Now her only ‘weakness’ was her self-consciousness. All of the scars came from the time when she was unable to defend herself, the hits falling to the most vulnerable and deadly areas, as she was still learning the basic moves and blocks with all the various weapons they trained to use.  

 

Although she knew her mother had wanted the best for her, there was still a part of her that resented the fact that her freedom to make the choice had been taken.  The stars that dotted her skin between the scars had been a way for her to reclaim her body; they formed a connection to her body that the scars had hidden. Every time she had been successful in any personal non-mom motivated endeavor, another star came to adorn her body.  Taking a deep breath, she let the steam that filled the room distract her from the mixed-emotion memories. Stepping into the shower, she had another realization, one that annoyed her to no end. Grateful that the shower would be stress-relieving, she acknowledged that if she wanted to get more information - especially if politicians were involved - going to her mom and her security firm for help would be necessary.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo come scream at me on twitter @iblametheghost and check my spotify for an inspo playlist (im pretty sure theres like a link in a prev chp so...) 
> 
> also i LOVEEEEEEE all the kudos i get on this thing, like everytime i see it im like oh shit gotta update and then i do other shit lol but look finally hereeeeeeeee (also i know i have other fics in prog im That Bitch TM rn)


	4. The Reigning Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a talk with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo if you got parent issues (esp w/moms) might wanna skip (theres nothing bad its just kinda tense)

 

Diana let the days creep by, only realizing how much time had passed when the end of the week arrived.  Logically, she knew it would have been better to call her mother on the earlier side than letting time elapse.  Still, that did nothing to prevent her emotions from stalling out her actions every time she had the phone in her hand, ready to make the call.  Knowing that if there was any more time that passed it could hinder her new friends (and girlfriend, as her and Mera had decided after a late-night dinner and movie date), she texted her mother and suggested they meet for lunch tomorrow.  Within seconds there was reply, providing a location and time for the meet. 

 

She spent Saturday morning fretting over what to wear, not wanting to appear to informal when requesting such a risky favor, but also not wanting to make it seem like she was just meeting with her mother for her connections - even if that’s what she was doing.  Eventually, after a countless number of outfit changes, she settled on an outfit: a loose-fitting red button-down shirt, a pair of dark-washed boot-cut jeans, a pair of brown boots, her staple silver cuffs, and tied it all together with a blue rope belt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that she would have to do something about her puffed-up mess of hair.  Knowing it was a bit of a manipulation tactic on her part, she took out a long golden braided chain from the far back of a drawer. Sighing, she set about wrapping her hair up in it, making sure that it at least appeared more managed. 

 

The sun shone high in the sky when she arrived at the small café her mother had chosen, a light breeze blowing through the streets.  Approaching the entrance, she saw someone waving from the corner of her eye, and began to make her way towards the figure. 

 

“Hippolyta,” she said in way of greeting, a small nod accompanying the word.

 

A sigh came from the other woman, “Please Diana, have we really not moved past this?”  

 

Sitting down, Diana shook her head.  “Sorry mother, some habits are harder to break than others.”  She paused before continuing. “How have you been?”

 

“Believe me Diana, I’m not happy with how things happened between us, but I am glad you decided to reach out.”  The tall blonde woman picked up the menu and glanced across the pages. “I’ve been well. Themyscira is still as prosperous of a company as ever.  Antiope says hello, as does practically everyone.” 

 

“I understand, mother.”  Diana sighed, mimicking the other woman’s behavior.  “To be perfectly candid, I did enjoy handling the more...normal business aspects; the bigger, more noticed clients have never been a joy to work with.  But the small scale side? I much more enjoy looking out for the underdog instead.”

 

The conversation paused between the two as a waiter came to take their order.  When the waiter left, her mother was the one who picked up the conversation again.  “Now, I can only assume that there’s something you think I can help you with?” The question lingered between the two, the self-righteous tone not going unnoticed by Diana.  

 

“You are correct as always, mother.  I’m in the process of trying to help out some friends of mine.” 

 

“Would any of these friends happen to have...a special relation to you, would they?” Hippolyta interrupted.  

 

“Maybe,” Diana responded, her tone short, hoping that it conveyed the idea that she did not want to further talk about her relationship status.  “Either way, I’ve already contacted a connection of mine, but I know you have your own. Some who especially function behind the scenes of the political atmosphere.”

 

“Oh, you’re friends are connected to politics?”  

Diana frowned at her mother, knowing that her mother had mixed views on politics.  “No, mother. One is a lawyer, and the other is a conservationist.” She paused as their food arrived, each taking the time to start eating before continuing.  “The only connection to politics either have is through family, as there is a bit of a dispute between the two’s families.”

 

“What, is this  _ Romeo & Juliet _ ?  Have you found yourself in a tragedy?”  Her mother’s tone was mocking, but there was an undercurrent of concern.  

 

“I hope not.  Regardless, the lawyer’s family has a vendetta against the conservationist’s company and their next endeavor at making a change in the political landscape.”  

 

Hippolyta hummed, the noise soft and constrained.  “Let me guess: You want me to use Themyscira’s network to see if any of our clients have a stake in various conservation outcomes?” 

 

“On the nose, mother.  Truly, I’m looking for any pieces of information that could benefit my friends.  Anything about why the firm, Xebel, by the way, could be going after them or what they may try to use against them.”

 

Her mother hummed again, the noise thoughtful this time.  “I suppose I could reach out, see if anyone has any ideas.”  She paused, her lips forming a tight line. “After all, anything for my only daughter.  Even if she’s trying to give me a heart attack in the process.” The waiter came again to take their plates away.  “At least tell me, whoever they are, do you have feelings for them?”

 

Diana blushed, the color highlighted by her shirt.  “Mom,” Diana slipped, the embarrassment beating out her annoyance with her mother.  “If you must know, the lawyer and I may be girlfriends. She’s...good for me; there’s something about her that calls to me, something that clicks together between us.”  

 

Hippolyta took the check and began to sign for the bill.  “I’m glad, Diana. You deserve happiness in life, no matter what happens between us.  If she was a lawyer at Xebel, then she must be a formidable woman.” 

 

The receipt was brought back and the two women stood from the table.  “Thank you mother, I’m happy that you understand. And, honestly, thank you for helping me with this.”

 

“Of course, Diana.  Anything for my princess.”  Her mother smiled, a twist of sadness in it, and left the café; Diana was left alone, but hopeful.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on twitter @iblametheghost


	5. Influential Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot appears? like details ig? tbh idfk im free from school but tired so this is what i got :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i apologize in advance cuz im kinda out of it (like sleepy-wise) from finals week

“Diana can you hear me?”  Bruce’s voice rang out through the phone’s speaker.  

 

“Loud and clear, Bruce.  Are you on the line too, mother?”  Diana’s voice sounded confident, with only a slight nervous tenor to it at the end of her question.  

 

“Yes, I’m here.  Where should we begin?”  Hippolyta asked the other two.  

 

“You can start, ’Polyta.”  Diana smirked at Bruce’s nickname for her mother, knowing it was always an irritant.  

 

“Right.  I found out that there’s a politician, David Hyde, codename: Black Manta, who our firm has been hired by; he’s based out of your friend’s area, Diana.  The senator’s headquarters are practically next door to Atlantis Conservation. From what I gathered, he has a stake in big corporations, specifically oil.  His other ‘interests’ include: denying the existence of global warming to the public, weapons of mass destruction, and the drug market.” Silence fell over the line as Hippolyta paused.  

 

“He is a strategist, Diana.  If he’s the one orchestrating the attack on Atlantis Conservation, then he has thought it out and done his research.  He’s been able to keep the public eye off of his backroom dealings. While he’s been under Themyscira’s protection, his detail has reported a number of incidents, all pursuers with ties to the criminal world.”  Another pause, before her mother spoke softer this time. “Diana, he is not a good man, and is a powerful politician.”

 

“I understand mother, thank you.”  Diana looked at the notes she had scribbled down while her mother talked, making sure she hadn’t missed anything.  “Okay, Bruce, what did you find?” 

 

“Troubling stuff when combined with what your mother found, Diana.  The guy claiming to be the actual controller of Atlantis Conservation is Orm Marius.  Grew up around the same neighborhood as the charity’s based out of, but ended up joining the Navy.  He rose pretty quickly, actually became a Captain before leaving. From what Dick and I found, he fell onto some pretty rough times after that and it looks like he has a tactical unit of ex-operatives that call themselves the Ocean Masters underground.  Suffice it to say, there are a number of coincidences of him and his team being at the same place a natural disaster has occurred. If he were to gain control of Atlantis Conservation, they’d be able to delay conservation efforts dramatically.”

 

“Not only that,” Diana interrupted, “but it would also look pretty good for a senator to be ‘supporting’ a conservation group, while being able to line his pockets.” She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “Thank you both for the information, it will be extremely beneficial. I’m going to let you both go so that I can fill in the other two, pretty sure that Mera and Arthur are going to be beyond angry about the probable goal here.”  

 

“Sounds like a plan.  Let me know if you need anything more, Diana.  Goodbye.” Bruce’s voice cut out with a click.  

 

“Dear, are you sure you can handle this?  I know you’re strong, but it is okay to ask for help.”  Normally, Diana would have scoffed at her mother’s question, but her tone betrayed her intention and showed her concern.  “After all, Themyscira will always be there to help you, should you need us.”

 

“I know mother, thank you.  For all I know, I might end up having to take you up on that offer.  Not only are we going to be going against a group of power-hungry politicians with a strategic leader, we’ve also got to worry about a criminal group of ex-Navy operatives.  That’s where it might get tricky.” She sighed, a tired sound, even though it was still early in the morning. “I know that I can fight if necessary, but I don’t think Mera and Arthur have much or even any experience in that realm.”  Humming, she thought for a moment. “I might just put myself on guard duty for them, make sure that they’re okay. Maybe I’ll bring on Cassie and Donna. It would give them more experience and help broaden their horizons a bit.”

 

Hippolyta laughed, the sound tinny coming from the phone.  “Now Diana, don’t go trying to steal my recruits!”

 

Diana scoffed, the sound light, even to herself.  “Please, you’ll still have Grace, Mercy, and Hope.  All three of them love Themyscira. Cassie and Donna, they love the world, especially new experiences.”

 

A hum signaled Hippolyta’s agreement.  “I’ll let them know about the plans. I assume you all will be taking refuge in your penthouse?”   
  


“Yes, mother,” Diana said, “I doubt Arthur’s boat could comfortably support five people.”  She paused before continuing. “Besides, Cassie and Donna already have a place ready for them here.”

 

“Oh, Diana.  How sweet, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to get a chance to stay with you!  Even if it is partially for work-related purposes. If that’s the case then I’ll get started on travel plans right away, after all there’s no sense in delaying.  I’ll text you the details once everything’s set. Take care, Diana.”

 

“You as well, mother.”  Tapping the phone she ended the call, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of getting to have her younger sisters stay with her for a little while.  

 

Picking up her phone, she opened the group chat she had with Mera and Arthur.  

 

_ Good news: got some info on the who and the why _

_ Bad news: its vvvv bad stuff, better in person _

_ Good news: you 2 are gonna be staying at my place for a while, and get to meet some of my fam _

_ Bad news: its kinda cuz there is Danger _

_ Lmk what works for you guys and we can plan to meet up and i'll tell ya the rest in person :) _

 

Within minutes she had two responses.  Mera letting her know that she could make anytime work, and the same for Arthur so long as there was some notice.  Before she could respond, another message came through from her mother with her sisters’ travel details. Diana read it over, taking note of where she would have to be to meet the girls upon their arrival.  Opening the group chat back up, she put out a response.

 

_ In that case i’ll pick you guys up after i pick up my sisters from the airport.  Then we can all head to my place. I can explain it all to all of you then instead of doing repeats.  See you two in approximately...14 hours, pack what you need :)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY go check my spotify (dangeroussmile), it has a wondermera playlist  
> come yell at me at twitter at iblametheghost or just here   
> tbh just yell at me XD


	6. Hope Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small lil update :) basically people meet people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy its been a while but omg here ya'll go

Sounds filled the penthouse, voices and clangs spreading throughout the space.  Duffel bags were spread across the entryway of the penthouse, as everyone had dropped into seats around the kitchen’s island.  Diana busied herself with pulling dishes from the fridge and starting on them, knowing that at least two of her guests would be hungry.  As she worked, she snuck a glance at her sisters, happy after not having seen them in a while.  

 

The two girls were busy conversing with her other guests, entertained by the new people after spending the flight together.  Both wore sneakers, sweatpants, and tank tops that showcased the Themyscira logo. There were small changes to each of them, ones that demonstrated their own personal growth.  Donna had a large star tattoo, the inside of which was filled with the inky void of the galaxy; small metal stars roamed across her face, covering parts of her ears, nose, and eyebrows.  Cassie had a large gold and red eagle tattoo on her chest poking out from her shirt, with a red and gold whip tattoo encircling her upper left arm. They chattered away with Mera and Arthur, asking questions and sharing information.  When Diana had gone to pick them up, the girls had been more than excited to learn more about Diana’s secretive life.  

 

Mera had been more than happy to answer questions about her relationship with Diana, mostly asked from Cassie.  On the other hand, Donna was inclined to ask Arthur questions about his work, predominantly on how the group functioned.  Diana smiled as she prepared the food, happy that all of her guests were behaving with each other. She moved the dishes over to the island, spreading out the salad, garlic bread, and pasta with meatballs.  “Dig in,” she said, grabbing the attention of the small group.  

 

As they ate, Diana gathered up the bags from the foyer.  She moved throughout the penthouse, placing the bags down in the respective areas.  Mera’s went into her room, while Arthur’s went to the guest room. She paused at Donna and Cassie’s room, making sure the bags went to their preferred bed - Donna on the left and Cassie on the right.  Heading back, she stopped in her room again, dropping off the light sweater and flats she wore.  

 

“Ah, Diana!  We were just talking about why you had gathered us all.  Care to chime in?” Donna asked, gesturing at the small group huddled around the island.  

 

“Of course,” Diana spoke, moving to come towards the others.  “If we were just facing some angry conservative and a team of lawyers that would be one thing.  Unfortunately, that isn’t what were facing. According to my sources, we’re facing a lawless ex-Navy Captain and his band of mercs, as well as a Senator.  They’re the ones who are really pulling the strings behind the attack.” She paused, taking a breath. “We’re all having this little sleepover because there is the possibility of physical threat to Mera and you, Arthur.”  Another pause as she looked at them both. “I’ve brought in my sisters, because they’ve both been trained by Themyscira, are willing to help on non-Themyscira business, and do actually appreciate some danger in their lives.”  She laughed, a light sound in the penthouse, as the sister’s smirked at each other.  

 

“That’s true, 100% can confirm,” Cassie said. 

 

“Who doesn’t like a bit of adventure in their life,” Donna said.  

 

“Regardless,” Mera started, “We’re glad to have you all in our corner.  They’ll have no idea what is coming for them.”  

 

“Agreed,” Arthur said, “We’ve been fighting blind up till Diana came into our lives.  And, well, since you’re both her family, I’m sure we’ve got more than a fighting chance now.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall want drop a line either here/my twitter @iblametheghost

**Author's Note:**

> (also i feel like we'd all be Diana @ Mera lol)
> 
> come hmu on my TWITTER: @iblametheghost or scream at me here!  
> also i have a spotify playlist for them!: https://open.spotify.com/user/dangeroussmile/playlist/0eSa6RJDb6lh15mgXSkr8T?si=Te8EmQi7T26I3lRcJwKH8A


End file.
